looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tweety's High-Flying Adventure
Tweety's High-Flying Adventure is a 2000 direct-to-video animated film produced by Tom Minton and James T. Walker, written by Tom Minton, Tim Cahill and Julie McNally, directed by James T. Walker, Karl Toerge and Charles Visser, starring Tweety. It also features other characters such as Sylvester (as, usual, the main antagonist), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Lola Bunny (in a cameo as an anchorwoman; this is one of her very few adult appearances outside of Space Jam) and Speedy Gonzales, as well as cameos by Alex Lovy-created characters Cool Cat and Colonel Rimfire. The movie is an updated spoof of Jules Verne's Around the World in Eighty Days. It was the first ever Looney Tunes direct-to-video film, as well as the first (and, so far, the only) long form animated film featuring Tweety in the lead role. Its original working title was Around the World in Eighty Puddytats, which remains on the end credit roll as a title of one of its three major songs. Many of the key creative people from the 1995-2002 TV series The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries also worked on Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, which commenced shortly after the series wrapped production in May of 1999. Co-producer Tom Minton instigated the project, which was only the second internally produced direct-to-video animated film done at the Warner Bros. Animation division in Sherman Oaks, California. Plot On the 2nd of October, when Colonel Rimfire, at the Looney Club in London, announces about his beliefs that cats are the most intelligent animals (after his many plans were foiled by Cool Cat), Granny, hoping to raise money for a nearby children's park, makes a wager that her Tweety can fly around the world in 80 days, collecting the paw prints of 80 cats in the process. Sylvester, still hoping to make Tweety his personal snack, is incensed at the thought of some other cat getting the little bird first and vows to follow Tweety around the world and catch the canary himself; unbeknownst to either one, a thief is also present. Tweety sets a course to Paris, but is blown by a strong wind to the Swiss Alps, where he gets trapped, as does Daffy Duck, a mountain climber, but Bugs Bunny, a snowboarder, saves them both. On October 12th, Tweety goes back to Paris, where he causes Pepé Le Pew, who is running French customs, to mistake Sylvester for a female skunk. Tweety continues on to Venice, but grows overweight after eating too much bird seed. On a longboat, he faces a lot of cats, but he overpowers them and goes back to normal. While attempting to sleep in Egypt, he is chased into a tomb by Sylvester and several other cats, but escapes. In the African jungle, he outsmarts two lions with help from another bird. In the Chinese Himalayas, he befriends another canary known as Aoogah (the name coming from her ability to imitate a horn, as well as being a pun on Princess Aouda), after rescuing her from a sacrifice. They are taken by more winds into Mexico, Brazil, Argentina and Japan, where they collect stamps and trophies (Aoogah places a sticky note which reads "Send to London" on each one), and eventually make it onto a boat to the United States. Sylvester catches up with them, but two mice cause him to slide into the water. Tweety and Aoogah are able to save him, but end up on a beach in Australia. Sylvester meets the Tasmanian Devil and they chase the two canaries, resorting to a motorcycle, but end up in the ocean. Tweety, Aoogah and Sylvester ride a windsurfer to San Francisco. After the canaries pick up paw prints in Fisherman's Wharf, Sylvester hijacks a tram to chase them, but ends up on Alcatraz, to the fury of the tram's driver, Yosemite Sam. The two canaries make it safely on a train to Las Vegas, where they escape more cats and Sylvester puts Yosemite on a train out of the city. Afterwards, the canaries go through more cities across the US, finishing in New York City. There, they trick Sylvester into getting onto a Concorde alone. The two canaries are caught up in an Atlantic hurricane and separated, and Tweety even loses his license to fly, as well as a transmitter on his ankle, leading everyone monitoring the wager to believe he has lost it. Tweety seemingly sacrifices what's left of the wager to save Aoogah. They are reunited on an island, where they are caught by more cats They allow the hurricane to carry them away, and then fly back through the hurricane to escape the island. In a pub in the English countryside, they discover the thief when he attempts to steal Tweety's license to fly. Aoogah lets out a Horn Scream to get the license back. Sylvester attempts to frame Tweety by passing his license for a stolen passport. He almost succeeds, but Aoogah reveals that there are two passports: one is Tweety's license, having been given to him by the Queen, and the other one, belonging to the Duke of Edinburgh, is the stolen passport, which the canaries had unknowingly stolen during their encounter with the thief. Sylvester is arrested for stealing the Duke's passport, and the canaries leave the pub, while the thief reflects on his idiocy. Tweety and Aoogah believe they are a day late, until they discover that it's the 21st of December because they crossed the international date line. They are able to get back to London, complete their mission and save the park, and Tweety even gets knighted by the Queen, whilst Sylvester heads to prison. Gallery TweetysHighFlyingAdventure.jpg Tweety World.jpg 4KidFavoritesLooneyTunesMovies.png|''4 Kid Favorites: Looney Tunes Movies'' DVD with Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie, Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run Characters Aside from Tweety, who has the lead role, other Looney Tunes make brief cameos and play some major roles: * Sylvester - The main antagonist, who's still waiting for a chance to eat Tweety. * Granny - Tweety's owner. * Colonel Rimfire - The secondary antagonist, who threatens to close down the Looney Club in London for "unpaid municipal debt" and doubts Tweety's abilities * Aoogah - Tweety's traveling companion, whom he rescues from a cult of cats seeking to sacrifice her. * Shropshire Slasher - The tertiary antagonist. * Daffy Duck (Mountain Climber) * Bugs Bunny (Snowboarder) * Penelope Pussycat * Pepé Le Pew (France counsel) * Foghorn Leghorn (Floyd's of London) * Miss Prissy (Floyd's of London) * Henery Hawk (Floyd's of London) * Egghead Jr. * Charlie Dog (Venice Restaurant Waiter) (his appearance is a reference to his previous short A Hound for Trouble) * The Raven and the Lion from Inki and the Lion * Pete Puma (cameo when Tweety is chased) * Gossamer (Tibet counsel) * Hugo the Abominable Snowman (Tibet monster who captures the cat cult) * Speedy Gonzales (Mexico counsel) * Rocky and Mugsy (Brazil counsels) * Hector the Bulldog (Argentina counsel) * Hubie and Bertie (cruise ship cheese thieves) * Hippety Hopper (Australia counsel) * Tasmanian Devil * Wile E. Coyote (cameo just before Taz falls off a cliff in Australia) * Yosemite Sam (San Francisco trolley conductor) * Marvin the Martian (New York terrorist) * Pussyfoot (Las Vegas casino cat) * Lola Bunny (Looney News Network anchorwoman) * Cool Cat (disguised for most of the film) * Unnamed Camel (Egyptian counsel) Voice Cast * Joe Alaskey - Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Colonel Rimfire, Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Marvin the Martian, Henery Hawk, Pepe Le Pew, Gossamer * June Foray - Granny * Tress MacNeille - Miss Prissy, Airplane Worker, Queen of England * Jim Cummings - Tasmanian Devil, Rocky, Yosemite Sam, Cool Cat, Shropshire Slasher, Casino Cat, Policeman * Jeff Glen Bennett - Casino Cat, Foghorn Leghorn * T'Keyah Crystal Keymah - Aoogah (uncredited) * Stan Freberg - Pete Puma * Grey DeLisle - Additional Voices * Kath Soucie (uncredited)- Lola Bunny * Carlos Alazraqui - Additional Voices * Tom Kenny - Additional Voices * Jess Harnell - Additional Voices * Pat Musick - Additional Voices * Rob Paulsen - Sphinx, Ship Crewman, Casino Cat, Additional Voices * Frank Welker - Mugsy, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Hector the Bulldog Quotes: :[[Tweety|'Tweety']]:' ''Sylvester gets crushed by a giant globe Some globe-trotter he is. [[Bugs Bunny|'''Bugs Bunny]]: 'When life hangs in the balance, you can always depend on one thing: Extreme Sports! [[Tweety|'Tweety]]:' Thanks. You're a couple of crown jewels. :[[Bugs Bunny|'Bugs Bunny]]:' Hey, it's a living. :flies away'' :[[Daffy Duck|'''Daffy Duck]]:'' Showoff. [[Sylvester|'Sylvester']]':' '''NOBODY' swipes MY canary croissant, mademoiselle! [[Sylvester|'Sylvester']]:''' Listen, I know how it looks, but you've got it all wrong. I'm not a skunk! :Pepé Le Pew:' Love can never be wrong. :him'' [[Henery Hawk|'Henery Hawk']]:' We've set the odds at 20 to 1 in Tweety's favour. :reply comes through on his phone'' :[[Henery Hawk|'''Henery Hawk]]:' Come on, bet some bird seed! Don't be ''chicken! :[[Miss Prissy|'''Prissy]]:''' '''MY GOODNESS! Haven't we come far enough to stop using that horrid term?! :[[Foghorn Leghorn|'Foghorn Leghorn']]:' Keep your shirt on, Prissy. He's just, I say ''just stirring the wagering pot. [[Tweety|'''Tweety]]: 'I think this is a good time for me to take a little cat-nap. [[Tweety|'Tweety]]: 'You've heard of the Winking Tunnel? Well, ''that's ''the Stinking Tunnel. [[Tweety|'Tweety]]: 'Guess they never heard of the saying: "Birds of a feather flock together." [[Tweety|'Tweety]]:' Never underestimate a small package. [[Tweety|'Tweety]]:' Enough of this "backwards" business! Let's show the jet stream who's boss. [[Hubie and Bertie|'Hubie]]: 'All we need to do is run- ''a door and sees Sylvester '''FOR OUR LIVES! [[Sylvester|'Sylvester']]:' PUNCH IT! :'Bike Salesman: Whoa. Safety first, mate. [[Sylvester|'Sylvester']]: 'Hey, it's Extreme Sports, not Extreme Peril! [[Sylvester|'Sylvester]]: 'Hey, Bright Eyes, step on it! My lunch- I mean, our lunch is getting away! [[Tweety|'Tweety]]: 'Puddy can fly about as well as he can swim. :[[Sylvester|'S]][[Sylvester|'ylvester']]:' Oh no. Not the water again! [[Yosemite Sam|'Yosemite Sam]]:' Next stop, Union Square. :hijacks the trolley'' :[[Yosemite Sam|'''Yosemite Sam]]:' Hey! What the- :releases the brake and drives the trolley at full speed'' [[Yosemite Sam|'''Yosemite Sam]]:' Stop it, stop it! You'll never make the turn if'n you don't slow down at the bottom of the hill! Pull back on the stick, you nitwit! [[Yosemite Sam|'Yosemite Sam]]: 'Slow up, ya dang cat! I think we're back on Market Street! :a nearby sign'' :[[Yosemite Sam|'''Yosemite Sam]]:' "Welcome to Alcatraz"? That's a closed-up hoosegow! Built on an island! :chasing Sylvester and whacking him with his hat'' :[[Yosemite Sam|'''Yosemite Sam]]:''' '''YOU GOT US STUCK ON THIS STUPID ROCK, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FELINE! YOU NO GOOD RASON-FRASON KITTY CAT! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE THE FUR! COME HERE, BOY! Marvin the Martian: 'Oh, drat! You sabotaged my Manhattan Destruction Weapon with an inferior grade of Earth condiment! :away'' :[[Sylvester|'''Sylvester]]:' And I'm a dissatisfied customer. :fall on him'' :[[Sylvester|'''Sylvester]]:' Hold the onions. [[Sylvester|'Sylvester]]:' Got you this time, you little- :hit by a cab'' [[Tweety|'''Tweety]]: So long, Puddy! See you in London! :[Aoogah lets out a Horn Scream. Sylvester displays his Wanted poster and starts banging on the plane window, screaming.] Reception The film received a 5.3 rating on IMDb, indicating mixed reviews. Video Clip Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Looney Tunes Films Category:2000